Double closure-type caps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,824,661; 3,239,112; 3,278,063 and 3,556,331. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,661 a double closure system is disclosed for a pressurized bottle whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,112 an inner diaphragm member is described for a double closure cap system wherein the inner diaphragm member is removable. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,063 an outer sealing member is used in combination with an inner cap arrangement and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,331 a hinged-type cover is provided for a container closure. The prior art is concerned with a double port system in an I.V. solution bag and does not provide a double closure cap system for a container such as a flexible I.V. bag wherein a single port can serve as both an additive and administration port and the outer closure member is both resealable and removable.
In the fabrication of plastic bags for I.V. solutions, it is important that the solution be maintained in a sterile condition and that the solution contact a minimum number of different materials. This latter requirement is for the purpose of reducing the problem of extractables.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a single access port for a container which can serve as both a means for adding ingredients to the container as well as a means for administering the contents. Other advantages are a sterile port for a blood bag or an I.V. solution container which will maintain the contents of the bag in a sterile condition and reduce undesired extractables; a combined port site which is readily sealable to a flexible I.V. solution container; a double closure system for sterile solutions wherein the outer closure member is readily removable; and a combined additive and administration port for a container which can be assembled in a fast and economical manner.